


Something Like the Red Charm of Fate

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Red String of Fate, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	Something Like the Red Charm of Fate

Uzu let out a small sigh as he sat down in an empty stool at the counter, the coffee that he had paid for in his hand. He blew lightly at the hot liquid before carefully sipping it, his nose crinkling as he nearly burned his tongue on the scalding drink. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, his gray eyes moving to look at the person sitting beside him.

It was a girl about his age with shoulder length dark hair and a red streak in her bangs. Her blue eyes were focused on the phone in her hand, her finger flicking up and down the screen as she seemingly scrolled through the screen endlessly. She pulled the coffee that was in her other hand to her lips, sipping at the drink carefully.

Uzu's eyes fell down to the small charm hanging off of her phone. It was small red scissor - half of one, that was attached to a red thread that looped through the small hook on the corner of the girl's phone.

"Cool charm." Uzu found himself saying.

The girl turned to him, her eyes curious. Uzu nodded his head the small red charm on her phone. She smiled in response and showed him the charm. "Thanks." She replied with a small grin. "It originally came in a pair. My sister has the other half of the charm."

She blinked, eyeing Uzu curiously. "... Hey, I think I know you." She mumbled quietly.

Uzu blinked as well, his eyes flicking around as if checking to see if she was talking to him. "You do?" He inquired, earning a nod from the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, you go to the same university as me." She answered. "I've seen you hanging out with with that big blonde guy, the music girl with the pink hair, the blue haired guy with the glasses, and the blond guy who makes his own clothes." She informed him.

Uzu chuckled and scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Yup, that definitely sounds like my group of friends..." He said with a light laugh. "I don't think I've seen you around though..." Uzu spoke up, causing the girl to look back at him.

He gave her a slight grin. "You would think that I'd be able to notice a girl with a red streak in her hair." He teased, gesturing to the single red streak in her hair. 

The dark haired girl blinked and looked up at her hair, her free hand coming up to touch at the streak in her hair. She chuckled in response, her unique blue eyes moving back to look at Uzu.

"Nah, I'm the kind of person who blends into the background." She chuckled with a small grin. She turned her eyes down to the watch on her wrist. Her eyes widened slightly and she began to pack up her things. "Ah, I've got to go. My classes start soon." She said as she hopped off the stool and pocketed her phone.

She turned back to Uzu, holding out her free hand to him. "It was nice talking to you." She said with a grin as Uzu took her hand and shook it. "See you on campus." She grinned at him before releasing his hand. She shrugged her backpack onto her shoulder and waved goodbye to Uzu before leaving the cafe.

Uzu waved goodbye to her as she left. He turned back to the counter and picked up his now warm coffee and sipped it, a content sigh passing through his lips. He checked the clock on the nearby wall, his lips pursing as he checked the time.

"Hnn, I should probably get going too." He grumbled to himself as he moved off the stool. He caught something bright in the corner of his eye. 

He turned his attention to the object, finding the red half scissor charm on the counter. The green haired male looked over and picked up the small charm. "Oh crap, looks like she dropped this..." He mumbled to himself as he looked out the window. He quickly pocketed the small charm and collected his things before quickly leaving the cafe.

As he stepped outside, he looked around for the dark haired girl that he had sat beside at the counter. He frowned, not seeing any sign of the girl. "Damn," he grumbled, his fingers gently brushing against the charm in his pocket.

\---

Uzu pursed his lips as he leaned back in his chair. He stuffed his free hand in his pocket as his other hand held up the red scissor charm in front of his face.

"Where'd you get that?" Nonon spoke up, causing Uzu to look up at his friends who were sitting at the table with him.

The green haired male showed his friends the charm, letting it dangle delicately in between his thumb and index finger. "Cool charm, ain't it? It belongs to a girl that I spoke to a few days ago." Uzu shared with his friends, his gray eyes locked on the small charm.

Ira raised his brow at Uzu's information. "... Did you steal it from her?" He asked, confused.

Uzu rolled his eyes. "'Course not." Uzu grumbled. "She dropped it and I held on to it. I've been planning to give it back but I haven't seen her since." The green haired male mumbled as he turned to his friends.

Houka eyed his friend curiously. "You held on to it? Sounds a little creepy if you ask me." The blue haired male spoke up as he turned back to the laptop in front of him, ignoring the glare that Uzu sent his way.

"It's a good thing that I didn't ask you then, huh?" He grumbled in response.

Iori chuckled slightly before turning back to Uzu. "But it seems a little weird that you would hold onto something that belonged to a stranger." The blond noted as Uzu turned to him. "What makes you so sure that you'd ever see her again?" Iori inquired.

Uzu chuckled and leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. "Dunno..." The green haired male muttered. "When I saw it, I kind of just picked it up. I wasn't entirely sure that I _would_ see her again, but something told me that I would..." Uzu answered, his voice quiet.

Nonon scoffed and rolled her eyes. Uzu shot a glare at the pinkette as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Since when did you become a cheesy romantic?" Nonon spoke up. 

"Have you been staying up late and watching romance movies again, stupid monkey?" The pinkette smirked at Uzu. The green haired male flushed and frowned at Nonon. His gray eyes moved back to the red charm in between his fingers. 

"I just have this gut feeling that I'd see her again, okay? Let's just drop the subject." Uzu huffed as he pocketed the small charm.

\---

Uzu pursed his lips as he tucked his hands into his pockets, his fingers gently brushing against the red charm in his pocket. 

It had been nearly four days since he had seen that girl.

He sighed softly, his fingers closing around the charm. _I should really just give up. I don't think I'll be seeing her anytime soon._ Uzu thought to himself as he looked up. He blinked in surprise, his eyes landing on a familiar dark haired girl with a red streak in her hair.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He looked up again, spotting the same girl on the far end of the hallway and heading away from him. "Speak of the devil..." He mumbled to himself. 

He found his feet carrying him forward as he moved in the opposite direction of the students in the hall. He was like a fish moving upstream, his shoulders constantly and accidentally bumping into other students. 

Uzu would continually mutter his apologies, his eyes still locked in the dark haired girl as she bobbed and weaved skillfully through the crowds. She made it out the door and headed out into the courtyard as Uzu finally broke from the crowd. He moved along the far side of the wall before he also exited the building.

He bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His gray eyes moved up to search the crowds and immediate area for the girl with the red streak in her hair. Uzu stood to his full height, his eyes scanning the tops of everyone's heads.

His eyes finally caught sight of the girl as she turned the corner, his eyes just catching a glimpse of the red streak in her hair. "H-Hey!" He called out to her and hurried after her. He followed her path, his feet moving quickly as he rounded the corner only to find even more students in the area than before.

Uzu hugged the wall as he stood on the tips of his toes, his eyes once again scanning the area. He found the girl head inside an entirely different building. 

The green haired male hurried after her, taking larger strides than before in an attempt to catch up to her. He entered the same building that she had entered and his eyes widened in surprise to find that there was not a single person in the immediate area.

The green haired male looked around the empty hall, his eyes scanning the area and outside the doors to see if he had missed her. He huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "Damn..." He mumbled to himself. "Was I just seeing things?" He muttered under his breath. He checked his watch, his eyes widening as he realized the time.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late for class!" He cursed under his breath as he hurried back out the door.

\---

Uzu let out a tired yawn as he walked down the side walk, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket.

He was absolutely drained.

He had spent the entire day thinking about the charm in his pocket and the owner of said charm. He didn't even pay attention in class today and he had a project to finish with Houka tonight. "It's gonna be a long day." Uzu grumbled.

A soft grunt passed through his lips as he bumped shoulders with another passerby. "S-Sorry-" he stopped short as he turned to the person, his eyes widening slightly from disbelief. Uzu found himself looking at the girl he had been looking for and thinking about all day: the girl with shoulder length dark hair, a red streak in her bangs, and stunning blue eyes.

The girl looked up at him in surprise, blinking her blue eyes. "Oh, it's you!" She said in surprise.

Uzu pointed to the girl, the corner of his brow twitching. "Y-You!" He pointed at her. "You're the scissor charm girl!"

She looked at Uzu oddly, cocking her head to the side. "... Scissor charm?" She mumbled under her breath. 

Quickly, Uzu dug his hands into his pockets, searching for the charm he had kept with him at all times on the off chance that he would have happened to run into her. With a triumphant laugh, he pulled the small red half scissor charm out of his pocket, holding it delicately in between his fingers. "I think you lost something?" Uzu offered with a proud grin as he showed the girl the charm.

She blinked in surprise. "Oh, no way! You had it this entire time?! I had been looking for this for days!" She exclaimed, looking up at Uzu. "Tha-" she stopped as she reached out for the charm! only for Uzu to move it out of her range. She eyed Uzu curiously, turning her attention to the green haired male in front of her.

"I went through a lot of trouble to get this back to you, scissor charm girl." Uzu said, eliciting a small chuckle from the girl across from him. "The least you could do is go on a date with me to make up for all the trouble I went through." Uzu said with a grin, dangling the charm in front of the girl's face.

She chuckled slightly and took the small charm from Uzu, holding the charm in her hand. "Sure thing." She smiled and looked up at Uzu. "The name's Ryuko, by the way." She introduced herself, her cheeks a fair shade of pink.

Uzu grinned in response. "Ryuko, huh? Pretty name for a pretty girl." He grinned and Ryuko laughed in response. "I'm Uzu." He said with a small smile.

Ryuko looked up at Uzu and shook her head, an amused smile on her lips. "This is pretty lame for a first date, so think of it as a warm up date." She offered with a chuckle as she nodded her head to the cafe they were standing in front of. "But I know this great place that sells great coffee and is no more than a few seconds away from us," she offered with a grin.

Uzu laughed in response, his smile dancing on his lips. "Sounds great," he hummed and turned back to Ryuko. "What are the odds that I'd meet you again in front of the place where we first met?" He mused aloud.

"I guess you could call it fate." Ryuko chuckled, looking back at the cafe.

Uzu's gray eyes fell to the small red scissor charm that was dangling from between her fingers as he smiled to himself. "Yeah... Fate."

FIN.


End file.
